


Small Town Holidays

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's impressions of Halloween in Smallville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Holidays

Clark adjusted his mask one more time. Ma had thought the Crimson Avenger was a little too much for him this year, with a promised 'maybe next year', but she had not had any trouble at all with The Lone Ranger. He almost wished he had thought to ask Farmer Murphy if he could borrow old Bullitt to ride, but then he'd be constantly climbing up and down at all the things to do.

First there was the hayride. They were all joining up at the Methodist Church, then loading up on the tractor-pulled trailers. There'd be girls on some, boys on others, and the older kids would probably mix it up. He wrinkled his nose at that; he was quite content to grab a spot with Pete and be a normal boy, not risking the strangeness that was girls.

From there, they'd ride all the way out to Old Man Blue's farm, to see what devilish delights were hiding in his haunted house barns. Clark actually shivered; last year a witch had jumped right out at him, making him and Pete both yelp. This year, he was going to be braver, and not let it happen.

Old Man Blue's farm was on the main road, and most of them would group together from there to walk it, hitting all the houses along the way for candy corn and caramel apples, all the way into town, where the general store and the bank and other businesses had candy waiting on them. 

From Clark's point of view, breathing cool air through his nose, smelling the frost that would likely come that night, there wasn't a better time of the year to be a kid.


End file.
